Topic:CAWMunity Wikia
' Yanaliss Noel Duval '(born August 10,1997) is an - Armenian-American professional wrestler, model, socialite, stylist, media personality, tv personality and businesswoman who is currently signed to FAME, ROX and ROD under the ring name E'lise La'Prez or just E'lise. Early life She grew up with her tatik (grandmother) in Beverley Hills, CA. Due to her mother and daddy splitting up once they had had their divorce Yanaliss was put up for adoption because her mother and farther felt like they couldn't handle the responsibility of handling a new born baby. She was later handed to her grandmother. Her grandmother, Helen made sure she worked for everything her little heart desired. Once she grew up, her grandmother decided to continue to build her business which was a clothing store in Beverley Hills, CA. It was a well known store, which helped them pay all their bilsl. As she grew older, she always had a desire to be in the wrestling industry, so her grandmother did everything in her power to find her something that'll be a little more suitable for her taste which was cheer-leading. Professional wrestling career FUTURE Wrestling (2016-2017) Transitioning from a model career, La'Prez would find interest in wrestling, beginning by using her money from her modeling and her grandmother's clothing store to pay for a month of training. A few weeks after her training had begun, she would find herself in FUTURE Wrestling (for a short time before asking for her release) before moving on to pursue other opportunities such as being the first lady of the well known company, VALOR Wrestling. VALOR Wrestling (2017) Due to La'Prez's performances she caught the attention of VALOR management which she soon went to face her former tag team partner, Helena Rose in the first ever valor women's match which she won by performing her new finisher "The Silence Her" which was the french ddt. La'Prez didn't really have a long run with VALOR after getting into some backstage issues with management. After taking time off to re-cooperate from that, she had got pregnant by the Freedom Pro World Champion, Kioshima. The two of them had a gorgeous baby girl that goes by the name of Stella Duval. After being at home to take care of Stella, La'Prez finally decided to check her emails and she was relieved that she had been chosen to be apart of ROX Wrestling. ROX Wrestling (2017) La'Prez was the first lady of ROX wrestling due to her being the girlfriend of Enz. She had a very unique debut, she came in to help Casey who was being destroyed by the doll house; she helped her by bringing out her signature weapon which she called the "ugly stick" Later on that year she got injured in a ROX house-show match which featured Helena Rose and Nika Sepharo. She then would've made her return at Victory Lane which she teamed up with Helena Rose to destroy/humiliate Helena's opponent by putting the "free makeover" bag over Rose's Opponent. DivaPPV Events - Aero Academy (2017) At the second annual Diva PPV event "DivaMania" on Jun 10, 2017, La'Prez would face Ariana Dynasty in a one on one match, getting pinned by Dynasty, and leaving with the first loss at the second DivaMania ppv. 2 months later at "Takeoff", La'Prez competed in a one on one match, losing to Nika. The following month, La'Prez tagged up with her former tag team partner, Helena Rose once more in an Tag match, where the two of them would've lost to NJ Takeover better known as Nika Sepharo and Juliet Marie Love. In February 2018, La'Prez was ecstatic due to her being informed that she'd be competing in the Ultimate Diva's Classic tournament. Unfortunately, the event got canceled. Corruption Live Tour (2017) Once CTO finally announced a release date for their premiere show, La'Prez was later confirmed to debut against Tesla Vandetta. The two would compete in a one on one match against, where Tesla walked out with the victory. ROX Wrestling (2018-2019) In 2018, it was announced that Helena Rose would be competing on ROX's second season against the debuting Olivia Goncalves. Rose lost the match due to Goncalve's tag team partner/cousin Valencia Ramos jumping out the crowd to attack E'lise which caused Helena to get distracted. The tag team later wanted to spice things up a bit by having a one on one match at ROX's Ppv, Helena put on an amazing perfomance and she actually won against the odds, after the match E'lise came out to "help" her from the two on one attack but ended up joining forces with DOD (Dames of Deception) by doing a very devastated super-kick to the back of Rose's head. From there on out, the Dames been on a reign of terror but unfortunately the trio asked for their released after picking up a upset victory against Kattya and Helena Rose. Rookies vs Vets (2018) E'lise was announced to go against Tesla Vandetta at rookies vs vets which she lost, but the duo had women's match of the night. Total Knockout Society (2019-2019) Behind the scenes, E'lise was only good enough for a TKS jobber. Once she had an amazing perfomance against Kattya, she was later asked to be debut at the ppv in a battle royal which had all the fans shocked. La'Prez found herself in a rivarly with Rose the following year before the show ended. Fame Wrestling Entertainment (2019-Current) On the premiere episode of FWE Supremacy, La'Prez introduced herself through a "coming soon" commercial. The playboy cover-girl later debuted and shocked the world by releasing a stunning magazine cover when she later challenge any woman backstage to a bikini match, the challenge was accepted by Bianchi who received a brutal beat down by La'Prez due to her disrespecting her. They were announced to have a main event match on Shine Epidsode three which La'Prez won by performing her new finishing move "The Lavish Layout" and was later attacked by Bianchi. New Age Horizons (2019) In Apriil of 2019, La'Prez was scheduled to go against Angel Warren but the match got canceled due to the show ending. ROX (2019-present) After a long hiatus from the company, La'Prez was announced as an official member of the roster in June of 2019 right along with Rachel Reigns. Other ventures On June 14, 2019 E'lise appeared on page 4 of Cawboy's magazine with the other members of fame who was apart of #SHINEIRAQ, will THE playboy cover girl herself be seen on the next cover of Cawboy magazine? Personal life In August of 2019, La'Prez and Atarian were rumored to be dating, nobody believed the rumor at first cause La'Prez had a relationship with Keanu better known as Kioshima in affect. She soon after came to terms with ending her on and off relationship with Kioshima after two years. The rumor was later confirmed by numerous of anonymous sources that the rumors were true and baby Stella and La'Prez were on to the next which was the starboy better known as Atarian. The two were spotted at a party in petite. It was revealed in September 7, 2019 that La'Prez's net worth had hit US$9,000,000 due to her successful company "lise cosmetics" which is in partnership with KWEEN BRAND which is owned by the "Kween" of FAME Wrestling, Shaul Santana. Match listing (Expand to view) In wrestling Finishing moves * Silence her (french kiss) * Silence her 2.0 (rack attack v1) * The Lavish Layout (running tornado ddt) * Freakish Impact (running ddt) Signature moves * Hangman's Neckbreaker 4 (present) * Woman's right * Sit out-Spine-buster * Lumbar check Nicknames * The Captivating Primadonna * The Vivacious Blonde * Living Wonder Woman Managers * Helena * Olivia * Valencia Entrance themes * Desire by Meg Myers * Cash Queen by Britney Spears * Need a little time by WWE * BBB by How to destroy angels Tag-teams or factions * The Vivacious Dolls w/ Helena Rose * Dames of Deception w/ Olivia Goncalves and Valencia Ramos